


You Can Keep Pushing (I'll Keep Pulling You Back)

by mywarisalreadywon



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alive Hale Family, But Stiles totally knows, Deputy Stiles, Derek doesn't think Stiles knows about werewolves, Dereks birthday is on christmas, Firefighter Derek, M/M, because you can pry that from my cold dead hands
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-14
Updated: 2017-12-14
Packaged: 2019-02-14 22:15:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13017255
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mywarisalreadywon/pseuds/mywarisalreadywon
Summary: Merry Christmas!In which Kate failed, the sheriff is awesome, Derek loved his family even when they annoy him, and Stiles is unofficially adopted because he's awesome. Derek has too many feelings and he's scared of them, but maybe Stiles can knock some sense into him before long.---------“What do you think they’re talking about?” Derek didn’t move.“He only closes the door when it’s really bad,” the boy continued, his voice equal parts awed and cautious.“Why aren’t you going with the rest of your family?” Derek wished he’d shut up. “You’re not much of a talker, are you?” No, he wasn’t.“That’s okay. I can talk enough for the both of us.”





	You Can Keep Pushing (I'll Keep Pulling You Back)

Derek felt the blanket being placed over his shoulders, but couldn’t find the energy to move. He could hear his mother’s voice, but it was muffled as if he were underwater. He caught little snippets, little words. Charges. Arson. Prison. He felt someone sit down beside him, recognized the scent of his dad’s aftershave, and wiggled closer to him. He buried his face in his dad’s neck in a way he hadn’t done since he was much smaller.   
……………  
“Talia, there’s something you’re not telling me.”  
“I’m telling you that it’s nothing you need to worry about.”  
“Someone just tried to kill your whole family, spitting and yelling about how you’re monsters. I think it’s something I need to worry about.”  
“She’s obviously insane.”   
“You ran back into the house to save Cora’s art project and came out without a scratch.”  
“Just lucky I guess.”  
“Bullshit.” Talia froze. John was usually mild mannered, ever the diplomat of the town ensuring everyone was happy and healthy as much as he could. She’d never even heard the man curse before now.  
“You know, I’m not quite so blind as I pretend. I’ve noticed that there’s something different about your family.”  
“And what do you plan to do about it?” she asked, her voice cool.   
“I plan to find out what’s going on. Someone just launched an attack on you. I see that as an attack to the town and it’s my job to keep the town safe. So either you talk to me and tell me what’s going on, or I’m going to figure it out for myself.” She considered that. He had a point. He’d already proven his trustworthiness to the people of Beacon Hills over and over, and he didn’t have a malicious bone in his body. It would be good to have someone in the department who knew what was going on. He was a good man; his heart was steady.   
“Werewolves.” Quick and painless had always been her preferred course of action.   
“What?”  
“We’re werewolves,” she said, “not all of us, obviously.”  
“Oh, obviously.”  
“I’m serious, John. I’m trusting you with our family secret. That’s why Argent tried to kill us. She’s a hunter.”  
“A hunter.”  
“Except hunters are supposed to follow a code. They’re supposed to only hunt those who hunt others.”  
“I think I’m going to need a very strong drink for this. And I think you’re going to have to start at the beginning and tell me everything.”  
“I happen to have time.”  
……………  
Derek’s dad had to leave. Derek’s little siblings had to go to bed and they needed a hotel room for the night. His mom was still here though, so he couldn’t leave. A much smaller body that didn’t smell like wolf sat down next to him.   
“What do you think they’re talking about?” Derek didn’t move.  
“He only closes the door when it’s really bad,” the boy continued, his voice equal parts awed and cautious.  
“Why aren’t you going with the rest of your family?” Derek wished he’d shut up. “You’re not much of a talker, are you?” No, he wasn’t.   
“That’s okay. I can talk enough for the both of us.” Damn it. The kid launched into a rambling description about how maple syrup was made and how cats were domesticated and a million other things that Derek wasn’t listening to. He talked fast too, so Derek had a hard time keeping up with one topic and then he was leaping to another. It was kind of soothing though, not having to respond. The boy moved closer, probably without realizing it. He was human, and seemed to be a little on the too thin side of a growth spurt. He was warm though, feeling small and fragile to Derek.   
Derek barely noticed when silence fell on them. He wasn’t sure how long it had been quiet, but he couldn’t help wondering if the kid had run out of things to say. He looked over and found him to be asleep. His cheek was resting on Derek’s shoulder, his lips parted ever so slightly. He looked away again when he heard the sheriff’s door open, watching as his mother and the sheriff stepped out. Talia brushed her fingers through his hair comfortingly while the sheriff sighed and gave the kid a fond look.   
“Sorry my son fell asleep on you,” he said, giving Derek a little grin. “He does that sometimes.” He reached down and squeezed the boy’s shoulder, rousing him just enough to help him move to the couch inside of his office.   
“Some on, let’s go catch up with the others,” his mom said. He went with her, letting her hold him close as they walked.   
……………  
“Derek!”  
“No.”  
“You don’t even know what I was going to say!” Derek should have let him go to voicemail.  
“I know you though, so I know you’re going to ask me for something.”  
“Well geez, ask a guy for a piggyback a few times and suddenly it’s all ‘the answer is always no!’” The answer was always no. But he always gave in anyway.  
“Stiles.”  
“You don’t know I was going to ask for something.” He did know he was going to ask for something.  
“Yes I do.”  
“Nuh uh.”  
“Really?” There was a pause.  
“Okay, maybe I was going to ask for something.”  
“No.”  
“Oh come on! I just need a ride! My Jeep is in the shop!”  
“Again? You realize that you need more than duct tape to hold it together right?”   
“Shut up.”  
“I wish you’d let me help. Then I wouldn’t have to give you rides anymore.”  
“Please, you love my company.” He did.   
“Look, it’s just to that new restaurant opening up tomorrow.”  
“The pizza place?”  
“Yeah, that one. I wanted to go.”  
“Okay, we’ll go.”   
“Wait, what?”  
“We’ll go. I’ll take you. But you’re buying.” Derek was such a sucker. He couldn’t say no to Stiles and it was going to blow up in his face someday.   
“Awesome! Just pick me up whenever you wanna go!”   
“I’ll see you tomorrow then.”  
“Thanks Derek! You’re the best!”  
……………  
“You have pizza sauce on your cheek.” Stiles looked up, wiping his napkin over his cheek and lifting an eyebrow.   
“Did I get it?” Derek rolled his eyes, reaching out and wiping his own napkin on Stiles’ cheek to get the sauce.   
“There,” he said, chuckling. Stiles blushed, ducking his head down. Derek felt the tips of his ears turning bright red and looked to his own plate as if it would hide him. Stiles took a moment to pull himself together, licking his lips.   
“So, have you picked a college yet?” he asked. Derek had taken enough classes to defer for a semester, which Stiles was grateful for. He would miss him when he was actually gone. He wouldn’t stop going to the Hale house, of course. He enjoyed spending time with all the Hales and Talia elected him as head babysitter for the little ones. But Derek was usually there too, and he was good company. He didn’t complain about Stiles’ commentary when they watched movies and they talked about books because Derek was a nerd and Derek made the best chocolate chip cookies every time Stiles came over to help babysit.   
“Not yet,” Derek sighed, shaking his head. “I narrowed the list down though. I’m debating Mendocino, Colombia, and Shasta. They’re not too far away if I need to come home.” The thought of being away from his pack still stressed him out. He wanted to stay relatively close just in case he missed everyone too much. Being away from Stiles would stress him out too, but he knew the boy would probably call him and text him all the time, just like he did now.   
“That’s good,” Stiles said. “And you’ll be home every holiday?”  
“Of course,” he laughed. He would be home whenever possible. Stiles nodded.   
“That’s good, because my dad usually works holidays and Scott is going to be visiting family over spring break, and my dad will be working a lot of extra shifts to keep hooligan mischief down to a minimum. So I was planning on spending my days with your family,” he told Derek.   
“You like being in a crowded house where there’s so many people talking over each other that you can’t even hear yourself think?” Derek teased.   
“I like being surrounded by people who care about me, regardless of how loud they are,” Stiles said, chuckling softly. Derek couldn’t argue with that.  
“Well, then you’ll be pleased to know that I am, in fact, going to be home.”  
“What, no spring break parties for you?” Stiles asked, his eyes glinting mischievously.   
“I have no desire to run around going to overcrowded places jam packed with people who are drunk and smell like sweat and booze.”  
“Well when you put it like that.” Derek snorted. “Oh stop that. You know I wouldn’t be going to any parties either.”   
“Exactly.”  
“Yeah, yeah. Stop being so smug or I’m going to steal your room while you’re gone.”  
……………  
“I think I figured it out.”  
“I’m going to regret this. What did you figure out?”  
“Why I’m single.”  
“Is it because your ideal date is someone buying you curly fries?”  
“Shut up. It’s because the person most perfect in the world for me is unobtainable.”  
“What?”  
“Yeah. It makes so much sense. It’s like I’m meant to be with this person and the universe is making me wait to be with them because when we get together it’s going to be absolutely amazing. It’s gonna be perfect. So it’s gotta build up to that, right? So that it’ll be ten times better than just meeting someone amazing.”  
“You’re insane.”  
“Insanely right.” Derek just laughed and shook his head, reaching over to ruffle Stiles’ hair just because he knew it would irk him. He’d finally grown it out past the buzz cut and figured out how to style it. True to expectations, Stiles squawked indignantly and batted Derek’s hand away.   
“I’m going to tell your mom that you’re being mean to me.”  
“Stiles, I’m twenty-one.”  
“Not for another week you’re not. And that doesn’t mean she won’t give me your dessert.”  
“You’re a few months from being a legal adult.”  
“Still a child in the eyes of the law,” Stiles teased, draping himself over Derek’s back. Derek continued with his book, hiding his smile.  
“I’m just a fragile little human in need of protection.” Derek snorted.   
“You need to be protected from yourself. You’re more at risk of knocking yourself out by running into a door than anything else.”  
“Wow, rude.”  
“The truth hurts.”  
“Your face hurts.”  
“What?”  
“And it’s killing me.”  
“Again, what?”  
“I don’t know,” Stiles laughed. He leaned his cheek against Derek’s shoulder, clearly content to stay that way. Derek Didn’t mind. He lost track of time as he read, only looking up at the clock when he heard Stiles start snoring. He was still sprawled on top of Derek, his arms draped around Derek’s neck, his face now tucked into the crook of Derek’s neck. He was a warm weight on him, soft and smelling of cinnamon and sweetness while he slept. The usual bitter twinge of anxiousness in his scent was gone. He still had the slight trace of Adderall, but it was muted, soon to be gone as it was time for another dose. Derek knew he hadn’t been resting well, with midterms and college applications looming over him. He didn’t mind letting Stiles rest on him.   
“You should tell him.” Derek was snapped out of his thoughts to find Laura leaning against the doorframe.   
“Tell him what? That his bed is elsewhere?”  
“That you love him, dumbass. That he’s your mate,” Laura huffed, rolling her eyes. Derek glared.  
“He’s going to find out eventually,” she added.  
“I’m not dragging him into our world.”  
“Der, he’s already in it. He just doesn’t know it. That’s ten times more dangerous for him. His dad already knows. It’s just a matter of time before he figures it out.”  
“He’s going to hate us. He’s going to hate me for lying to him,” Derek insisted.  
“He’s far too attached to hate us. Besides, do you really think he’s that shallow?”  
No, of course not. But ten years of lies isn’t just a mistake.”  
“Five. And you’re being stupid.”  
“I’m being reasonable.”  
“Dumb.”  
“Realistic.”  
“Asinine.”  
“Safe.”  
“He loves you and you’re never going to put him out of his misery, are you?”  
“He doesn’t love me,” he scoffed. She rolled her eyes.  
“He does. He’s sleeping on you. He loans you movies and then stays up to watch them with you. He shared his damn curly fries with you. If that’s not a declaration of love, I don’t know what is.”  
“Sharing curly fries is love?”   
“From him it is. He nearly took off Scott’s hand when he tried to take some. My point though, is that he loves you. He loves you and he’s your mate and everyone can see it.”  
“He’s underage.”  
“Just for a few more months. You should still tell him how you feel though.”  
“I don’t want to lose him. Telling him could chase him off or it could make the truth that much more damaging.”  
“You’re hopeless little bro. Just think about it, okay?” she sighed, patting his head before she left. Left alone with his thoughts, he knew that he wanted nothing more than to tell Stiles everything. But he couldn’t, not yet.   
……………  
The first time Stiles came home from college, he smelled like other people. And not like he was just hanging out with other people, but like those people were all over him. Derek didn’t like it. It made him not smell right. He had, maybe somewhat childishly, run off into the woods to avoid having to deal with it. His mom had given him a pointed look upon his return, but he’d ignored it for the most part. If Stiles wanted to have…relations…with other people, then he could. It wasn’t like Derek had told him about his feelings after all.   
“Are you still sulking or are you done?” Derek startled, only just barely holding back his shift as he spun around. Stiles was there, sprawled over his bed, his hair still damp as he read one of Derek’s books. He was wearing Derek’s clothes too. “Your sister said I smelled, so I borrowed some of your stuff. That’s okay, right?” Derek held back a whine, nodding.   
“Yeah, that was okay.”   
“So, you done? Or should I just go home and come back tomorrow?” Stiles asked, giving him an unimpressed look. Derek sighed.   
“Why do you care?” he huffed, dropping into the chair by his desk, not looking at Stiles.   
“I care because I was excited to come home and see you and as soon as I get here, you bolt. I care because I had plans for us and now we can’t do them because you were being an overly dramatic asshole. I care because I freaking missed you,” Stiles said, his scent turning sour with anger. Derek had never felt more ashamed of himself. Of course Stiles had missed him, they were friends.   
“I’m sorry,” he said. “I was…I was being stupid.”  
“Yeah, you were.” Before he could respond, there was suddenly a mess of long limbs and a frantic heartbeat on him, hugging him tightly. Hugging him back was just natural, instinctive, and he held on tight.   
“I missed you too.”  
……………  
“You might want to make sure you’re more careful driving now.” Derek looked up at Laura and lifted an eyebrow. “John just hired a new deputy.”  
“So the new deputy wants to give lots of tickets to impress the boss?”  
“No, the new deputy is Stiles.” Derek spat out the tea he’d been sipping, narrowly avoiding spraying his book. Laura, ever the supportive big sister, nearly tripped because she was laughing so hard.   
Rude.  
……………  
“You know, you could just stay in your room.” Stiles sighed, dropping the last box of his things on the couch Lydia had donated to his new apartment.  
“Dad, I am a fully functioning adult –”  
“Twenty-two.”  
“– with a job –”  
“Working for me.”  
“– so I can live on my own –”  
“You could use a roommate.”  
“– because I worked hard to get my degree and be independent!” Stiles rushed out. His dad just looked amused.   
“You did work hard, but I would feel better if you weren’t alone.”  
“Dad,” Stiles sighed, “I’ll be fine. It’s Beacon Hills.”  
“Just try not to catch anything on fire,” John said, giving him a grin that was far too mischievous for Stiles’ liking.  
“Well, obviously, but why do you say that?”  
“Didn’t you hear? Derek and Cora joined the local fire department. You’d never hear the end of it if they had to come rescue you.” Stiles grudgingly admitted that he had a point, but not to his face.  
……………  
In all fairness, Derek had no right to be mad. He had no right to be all up in Stiles’ face about how dangerous it was being here. Stiles coughed.   
“You could have died! It’s not your job to go into burning buildings!”  
“You weren’t here,” Stiles huffed, coughing again. “There was a kid inside. I wasn’t about to just stand by and do nothing.” His lungs felt heavy with smoke, his skin felt itchy with ash, he could feel the sweat dripping from his brow leaving tracks as it fell. Derek sighed, grabbing the oxygen mask hanging beside him. The paramedic left him sitting there to go help other people and no one blinked at Derek standing with him.   
“Put this back on, idiot.”  
“I wasn’t trying to put myself in danger, I was just trying to save that kid.”  
“You did,” Derek said. “There is no try.”  
“Don’t quote Star Wars at me, I’m trying to be mad at you.” Derek made a displeased noise and firmly placed the mask on his face.   
“Breathe. Idiot.” Cora came up and ruffled Stiles’ hair.   
“Hey, that boy and his family want to thank you. I told them to call the sheriff’s department tomorrow,” she said. She sat next to him, throwing her arm over his shoulders. “Don’t antagonize Derek, he’s just worried about you getting hurt.” Derek glared at her. Stiles opened his mouth and pulled the mask off just a little, but quickly replaced it as Derek turned his glare on him.   
They could talk later.  
……………  
Stiles had a week off to recover, filled with baked goods baskets and casserole dishes, providing enough food that he didn’t need to go to the grocery store for the whole week. He was glad to stay home, mostly because he didn’t think he could take any more people shaking his hand and thanking him for what he did. He hadn’t done anything special, but everyone was acting like he had.   
His first day back at work was a day of desk duty. He didn’t mind so much; he had enough filing to last him another week. As soon as he sat down however, a paper bag was dropped in front of him. He looked up to see Derek and relaxed.   
“Please tell me this is for my dashing good looks and charming wit.”  
“No dice,” Derek snorted. “It’s from mom. She said you’re probably tired of hearing the usual spiel people give when we do our jobs, so she said this is just an ‘I love you and I’m proud of you’ breakfast.”  
“I think I’ve gained ten pounds from all the food I’ve gotten this past week,” he groaned.   
“Well at least you have your pretty face.” Stiles turned his attention to the bag, opening it to find one of Andrew Hale’s Famous Cinnamon Buns – capitals included.   
“I love your dad. Tell him I love him. I’m happy to be adopted.”  
“I think you’re a little old for that,” Derek laughed. “Besides, you’re already family.”  
“I would ask if you’re serious, but your mom signs my birthday cards with ‘love Mama and Papa’.” It was a good touch, with slightly different names than what he called his parents so that they weren’t replacing them.   
“I should go, I was just dropping that off for you,” Derek said, giving Stiles a soft little smile. “Try not to run into any more burning buildings while I’m gone.”  
“I’ll definitely try,” Stiles laughed, waving as Derek walked away. He couldn’t help his gaze dropping a little, thinking about how great Derek looked in his uniform.   
……………  
Derek wasn’t sure how it happened. He was standing beside Laura, who was standing beside their parents. There were people in front of them, growling and snarling and flashing their eyes and teeth. Derek’s own eyes were flashing, but he held back the rest of his shift because his mother had raised him better than that. There was a thunderstorm coming, the acrid tang of electricity just on the horizon. His mother gave him a look, conveying that there were enough people here, he’d be better use back home keeping the little ones safe and assured. Without even a word spoken, he turned back, obeying the silent order he was issued.   
He had just gotten to the house when the Jeep pulled up, thunder rumbling overhead, promising the coming storm. Stiles stumbled out, looking worried. Derek couldn’t hear anyone, but he knew they were close enough that it wasn’t safe for Stiles to be here.   
“You need to leave.”  
“Derek, stop it. Don’t push me away,” Stiles said, reaching out and wrapping his hand around Derek’s wrist, “you keep going all hot and cold on me. One minute we’re fine, the next you’re being all grumpy and cold again.” Because he kept remembering that it wasn’t safe, he couldn’t have Stiles because then he’d be in danger all the time.   
“Just leave!” Derek growled, turning and shoving Stiles back towards his car. He used too much strength though, and Stiles – human, frail, breakable – went tumbling down. Derek wanted to scoop him back up, wanted to apologize and hold him close, but he couldn’t. The other pack were still close, and he had to keep Stiles as far from them as possible. Stiles needed to leave. Stiles wasn’t hurt though. He jumped back up, his eyes blazing with anger.   
“I thought we were past that whole brute shit,” Stiles snapped. All Derek could think about was Stiles burning alive, Kate, or someone like her, finishing the job she’d started back when she was sixteen.   
“What do you want?”   
“I want you to talk to me! Stop being dumb and trust me!”  
“We have nothing to talk about.”  
“That’s bullshit!”  
“Get out.”  
“No.”  
“Get out!” Derek roared, feeling his eyes flash, his teeth elongating as he slipped into his beta shift. It was too much, the stress of the other pack, the danger to his family, the danger to Stiles, the fear of history repeating itself, and he lost control for just a moment. He heard Stiles’ heartbeat stutter, saw his eyes go wide, smelled his fear. He was in the car before Derek could say anything, throwing the shift into reverse and throwing gravel as he peeled out. Derek couldn’t help feeling guilt settle in his stomach like a rock.  
……………  
“So, what did you say to Stiles?” Derek froze.   
“So that’s why he’s been smelling all sad and guilty,” Cora hummed, frowning at him. Laura nodded.   
“You said something, irritated the hell out of him, and now he’s mad at you and won’t talk to you and smells just as sad as you do.”  
“I don’t know why he’s mad, it’s not like we were ever anything more than friends,” Derek snapped. Laura scoffed.   
“He loves you!” She growled, her eyes flashing at him. “You’re an idiot!”  
“He doesn’t know what he wants. He doesn’t know anything,” Derek said, his voice even and hollow as he stood up and walked calmly, carefully to his room and locked the door behind him. Stiles would get over it eventually.   
……………  
Derek was slammed into a tree before he even got a chance to do anything more than growl. It’s a little unfair, that the alpha is picking him to fight, instead of his mother who’s currently fighting two of the betas and winning. He knows he’s outmatched, but he’s trying his best.   
His best is apparently getting thrown into a tree though, so he’s not sure it’s doing much good.   
They’re winning, regardless of how Derek is doing. His mother is running towards him, having beaten off the two betas. Laura is about to take down the beta she’s fighting. Cora is catching her breath and trying to heal her broken ribs faster. Peter has just gained the upper hand on his opponent. Even the sheriff has held his own and is applying pressure to the gash on his head as he helps Derek’s dad off to the side to set his broken leg.   
But the alpha has her claws on his neck now and he only wishes that he’d gotten a chance to apologize to Stiles, to tell him that he loves him. Because he does, he loves his mate. And Stiles is his mate, even if he never got the chance to tell him that.   
But suddenly, almost as suddenly as the fight started, the alpha is down and screaming briefly before her voice cuts off and her body stills. And standing there, holding the literal smoking gun, is Stiles.   
The heavens open up as the remaining pack members flee for their lives, as if the sky was attempting to wash away the spilled blood.   
……………  
It’s cliché. It’s as cliché as it gets. And because it’s his life, he really should have seen this coming. He shouldn’t even be surprised. It’s like a scene straight out of a rom-com. Since they’re both dudes, would that make it a dick-flick? He’s getting off track. It’s raining. They haven’t spoken since Derek yelled at him. He’s done being mad because he mostly just misses Derek and wants to know once and for all if there’s something there for them, if Derek thinks of him the way he thinks of Derek.   
He’s standing next to his Jeep, his arms crossed over his chest, glaring at Derek. He hasn’t said a word yet, but Stiles just saved his ass and Derek owes him at least an explanation as to why he didn’t tell Stiles about any of this. Of course, Stiles already knew, because he’s not an idiot and the Hales really aren’t that subtle. He’s still mad at Derek, but he loves him, so he doesn’t want to just leave.  
It’s complicated.   
He’s soaking wet, they both are, and his hair is flopping onto his forehead. He’s shivering and regretting most of his life choices as his clothes stick to him and every move he makes reminds him that he’s chafing and feels so gross right now. He’s probably going to get sick because Derek isn’t saying anything and he’s not going to get in the car and Stiles isn’t about to leave him out here alone.   
“You shouldn’t have been here!” Derek yells. Not the best way to start this conversation, but at least he’s being direct.   
“Where else was I going to be!” he yelled back.   
“You could have died!” Derek snarled.   
“I didn’t!”  
“You shouldn’t even know about this!”  
“But I do! You’re my family! My dad was here! I wasn’t going to just sit at my desk and wait for someone to die!”   
“You never thing about anything! You just do things and you don’t care what happens to you! But I care! And I’m not going to sit around and watch you kill yourself because you were too dumb to know when to back off!”   
“I’m not dumb!”   
“That’s what you took from all that?” Derek asked, incredulous. Stiles would argue, had his mouth open and defense on his tongue, but suddenly Derek was right there, pressing him back into the jeep, kissing him furiously. His mouth was hot against Stiles’, his hands blazing where they cupped his cheeks. His body was a long line of warmth holding him in place, much gentler than his words were. The Jeep was cold against Stiles’ back, making him press forward into Derek more.   
Damn werewolf body temperatures.   
“I could have lost you.” Derek’s words were almost lost in the sound of the pounding rain. His forehead was leaning against Stiles’ and Stiles kept his eyes closed just in case he was dreaming. The steady unsteadiness of his heartbeat resounded in his ears. “I can’t lose you.”  
“You won’t.”  
“With you diving headfirst into danger, I will.”  
“I trust you to have my back, like you always have, you big furball,” Stiles sighed.   
“How did you figure it out?”  
“You guys are horrible at keeping secrets and I’m an awesome detective. And you throwing a tantrum just confirmed it.”  
“I smelled your fear.”  
“Because I could tell you were scared. And if you were scared enough to yell at me like that…I figured it was best to get the hell out of dodge.”  
“So you weren’t…scared of me?”  
“Derek, I saw you tear up over baby bunnies. I could never be scared of you.”  
“Shut up.” Stiles does, but only because he gets more kisses.   
……………  
In the end, it’s worth it. All the fights and hurt and loneliness is worth it. He ends up curled up with Derek in front of the fireplace, wearing Derek’s clothes and sipping Andrew Hale’s Famous Hot Chocolate – again, the capitals are necessary – from Derek’s favorite mug. Derek is scent marking him and growling at anyone who comes too close, while Talia laughs and says he’ll stop once his mate smells enough like him. Stiles pretends hearing that he’s Derek’s mate doesn’t make him feel even warmer inside.   
……………  
By Christmas they’re building a house in the woods, far enough away from the Hale house that they’re on their own but close enough to be with their family. Derek had liked the idea as soon as he’d first pitched it and his eyes lit up as Stiles talked about making sure there was a nursery and plenty of bedrooms for future little ones. Stiles is pretty sure everything is going to be okay now. As he sits with his pack, his family, his everything, leaning into Derek’s side as Cora sprawls across their laps and Laura lays on top of them. He thinks that this is where he’s meant to be, and he never should have doubted that.   
He proposes as they all eat Christmas breakfast, after wishing Derek a happy birthday of course, and Derek carefully finishes his piece of bacon, leaving Stiles to sweat and worry about what if Derek wanted to propose, what if he just ruined Derek’s proposal and now he’s mad. Only, Derek isn’t mad. He tackles Stiles to the ground and buries his face in his neck as he whispers ‘yes’ to him.   
Stiles’ stocking has a ring in it and Derek just shrugs and comments that Stiles always had a habit of beating Derek to the punch.   
All in all, it’s the best Christmas Stiles has ever had.  
(Except for the year after that where a little baby is gifted to them from the local fairies as a wedding gift, but that’s a story for another time.)


End file.
